Rebellion and Love
by KameeraJones
Summary: An Alec x Bella story. Jacksperluvr's one shot.


**A/N: Jacksperluvr this is your one shot. Enjoy.**

"Revolution." The voices whisper in my ear.

"Almost." I tell them back.

"Riot." The voices echoe.

"Soon." I coax.

"Uprising." The voices scream.

"Today." I answer.

I've been working with the Volturi for 400 hundred years. Each day I'm tormented with the thoughts of others, why do I have to be a mind reader? Most of my existence is horrible but there is one good reason to still be here. That reason also happens to be the only person whose mind I can't read.

I hurried down the corridors to the third door on the left, I know that room well. I stood outside the famliar door waiting for him to open it up, we always play this game.

"Alec, you're going to leave me all alone out here?" I asked in a small teasing voice.

Silence.

"Have you grown tired of me?" I asked still teasing.

More silence.

"Hmm, I guess I'll go see Demetri, he wouldn't ignore me."

I heard a slight hiss and I smiled a small smile.

"In fact, I think Demetri would be happy I was there, he might just be waiting for me. Sometimes when I hear his thoughts it seems as though he wishes I came to his room everyday just to see him."

A feral snarl ripped out of Alec's room. The door burst open and he dragged me in by my waist and his lips attacked mine. My hands automatically went into Alec's short brown hair. Eventually he broke from my lips and started to kiss up and down my neck. I spent the rest of my day in his room.

...

I now laid in Alec's arms feeling the sun on my skin as he traced patterns on my back. I heard a buzzing sound in my head so I knew somebody was coming close.

_Time to get the lovebirds, Chelsea thought._

Chelsea opened up the door and stuck her head inside. "Master Aro needs you Alec." She chimed and then closed the door and went about her business.

"We can't do this anymore." I whispered.

"Do what my love?" Alec asked.

"We can't pretend to live a life in this cage."

"Do you regret going to the Volturi?"

I put my hand on his face and looked him in his eyes. "How could I regret something that brought me to you? I don't regret it, but I don't want this life anymore, I want to have our own coven and have the freedom of regular people."

"But you know as well as I do when you join the volturi you join for life."

"But I heard tell of two who left, their names were Carlisle and Eleazor, I think."

"Those are exceptions, they never joined they just visited. Besides where would we go? What would we call home?"

"Anywhere I go with you would be home." Alec was quiet and I could tell he was thinking, perhaps overthinking. "Please?" I whispered. "Please let's just go. I hear their thoughts, I know we're not the only ones who want change. If we all come together we could take down the brothers and the world would be a better place."

There was more silence and then ne chuckled quietly. "Long ago I used to wonder how men could start wars over women. I finally understand."

"So you will help me?" He nodded. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied. "But I have to go or Aro will suspect something." Alec quickly collected his clothes from the floor and put them back on and then he topped it of with his dark cloak. "How do I look?"

"Handsome as always." I answered. He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

I relaxed for about ten more seconds and then I got up and dressed myself. I have alot of talking to do with the guards. Since Jane was literally down the hall I decided to visit her first.

...

My day could be summed up in the thoughts that kept repeating themselves in my head.

_The Volturi is nothing but a group of dictators-Jane_

_I have to be here for eternity? Ridiculous-Chelsea_

_Down with the Volturi-Felix_

_No more oppression-Demetri_

...

All the pieces were falling in line and finally here we were a week later the day we execute the plan. The plan was far from elaborate and all we needed were six people those people are Alec, Jane, Chelsea, Felix, Demetri, and I. I was following my normal schedule and arrived to the third door on the left.

"Alec?" I asked knocking. Surprisingly Alec opened the door and with none of the enthusiasm as usual. When I went through the door his lips didn't touch mine and a forlorn look graced his face."What's wrong?"

"Love maybe we shouldn't go against the brothers?"

"Don't you want to be free, to have a home?" I demanded.

"Wherever you are is my home, we don't need a rebellion we could just go." He was beggin me with his eyes and his two hands held mine.

"You always know what to say, but how will we leave?"

"We just jump out the window and run and not look back. If we stay in the ocean for a couple of weeks not even the best tracker could find us and after that we'll look for a coven to join." Alec explained.

"How did you come up with this so quickly?" I questioned.

"I guess I'm starter than I look." His eyes rested on the two windows in front of us. "After you?"

"Such the gentleman." I mused before opening the window and jumping out. I could hear Alec falling next to me and soon we both hit the ground from 25 floors up. We quickly ran into the neighboring forest hand in hand, side by side.

**Jane's POV**

The day of rebellion has come. I couldn't wait to burn those arrogant bastards. I delighted myself in these thoughts until I heard alot of rustling in the hallway, I opened up my bedroom door and Aro was outside. He was paying no attention to me but he was looking at the room across the hall. Alec's room. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Well it seems as though your dear brother has left along with his Beau."

What? How could they've left. "That's very unlike them."

"Yes and from I understand you seem to be quite close to him."

"He was my only family."

"So he would tell you where he was going or for how long?"

I see where he's going with this, he wants to see my hand. "I assure I have no idea."

"Sorry dear Jane but you know protocol. Let me see your hand."

"No."

"Let me just remind you that you're speaking to the leader of the world."

Aro was starting to get angry and their was only one thing I could do. "Pain." I whispered and sure enough Aro was on the floor screaming. I hurriedly ran to the front doors looking for other members of the resistance. Strong arms caught me from behind and I couldn't use my power since I couldn't stare at them.

"If your looking for the resistance, their dead and you're about to be too." A voice I recognized as Caius's hissed at me.

"It seems they forgot the walls are too thin for planning an attack."

"But-but..."

"You should've ran with your brother and maybe you wouldn't have had to die." Caius brought me inti the throne room and he middle was a huge bonfire. In that second I felt the numbness Alec described when he first faced the fire in our human life. I spit in Caius's face as the last show of disrespect and it was the death of me.


End file.
